


Yes, dear

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), And is unsure what that says about them as a person, Author apparently has A Thing for crossdressing Killua, Butt Plugs, Creampie, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Humiliation, Inflation, M/M, Mirror Sex, Roleplay, Salaryman/housewife roleplay, Vibrating Nipple Clamps, like... to the max, obviously, vibrating cock ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “By the way, what’s for dessert?” Gon asks“Uh, blueberry pie.” Killua answers, too dazed to give the question much thought until he hears Gon snort “What?”“You sure you don’t want to go with a cream pie?”“Oh my god, Gon.” Killua groans, unable to care that he just broke scene for the first time all day“Because I’ve noticed you like a good cream pie.”“I’m going to kick your ass when this is over just for that.”
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Yes, dear

Killua scrambled to turn off his alarm as fast as possible. He didn’t want to risk waking Gon next to him.Fortunately, when he checked the man in question was still sleeping peacefully. Killua breathed a sigh of relief and felt his heart swell a bit at the sight. How handsome he was in the early morning light!

Usually Gon was up before he was, so he didn’t get to drink in a sight like this often. Truth be told, it was earlier than Killua would ever want to be awake anyway but today was a special day. And if it was going to go as planned Killua needed to be up first for once. As he sat up with a yawn, he felt an unfamiliar weight move with him and was happily reminded of what made today so special. He kissed Gon’s sleeping cheek gently and got up, ready to face the day.

He wrapped his favorite blue bathrobe around himself and made his way to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth, washed his face, and pulled his shoulder-length hair into a ponytail. Then he swiped at his lips with classic red, dusted his cheeks with rosy pink, coated his eyelids with a rich blue, and dabbed at his white lashes with mascara. When he was satisfied with his face, he made his way over to the couple’s spacious, walk in closet. Gon didn’t have much in the way of dress clothes but Killua selected a button-up shirt and slacks he deemed acceptable and set them by the ironing board. He turned the iron on and sprayed the shirt with starch while he was waiting for it to heat up. Then he carefully pressed Gon’s clothes so that they looked flawless and hung them on the hook outside the closet.

He was consideringhis own, much larger, side of the closet, trying to decide on an outfit when two strong arms wrapped around him.

“Good morning, honey.” Gon’s warm breath ghosted over his ear, making Killua gasp in spite of himself

“Good morning, dear.” He managed “My alarm didn’t wake you up after all did it? I wanted to have breakfast waiting when you woke up.”

“Hmm? No. I just couldn’t sleep without my cute wife next to me.”

Killua’s face burned and he gave into an urge he’s felt countless times over the course of his relationship with Gon and buried his face in his hands, groaning.

“Hey! Don’t be like that.” Gon protested, turning Killua around to face him and tugging gently at his wrists to try and pry them away from his face “I wanna see your pretty face!”

“You shouldn’t even be in here. I left your clothes outside.” Killua protested “I’m not even decent! I haven’t dressed or—“

His words were cut off and Gon sealed their mouths together, grabbing Killua by the hip and shoulder so he could dip him gently. When he pulled away Killua could only stare at him with stars in his eyes.

“You’re so cute when you pretend to be innocent.” Gon told him with a wide grin as he straightened them

Killua blushed again “Ah, well…” was all he managed before he realized Gon was pushing his robe off of him.

He moved to cover himself shyly, but all Gon had to say was “Let me see.” For him to go still and allow the fuzzy fabric to fall away.

The way Gon looks at him makes it hard to resist the urge for modesty, though. Killua is acutely aware that his penis never quite softened all the way over the night, and that he’s still wearing the black cock ring to boot. But Gon isn’t looking at his genitals. He’s looking at his stomach.

He places two hands gently on his hips, his thumps swiping almost reverently over the small bulge of Killua’s belly.

“How do you feel?” He asks, almost in a whisper “Did you sleep alright?”

Killua covers his mouth as he giggles shyly “You’re sweet to be concerned.” He says “I slept great. And I feel wonderful.”

Gon smiles warmly at him and kisses his cheek “Great. In that case turn around, okay? I wanna give you another gift.”

“So soon?” Killua asks, trying to sound more surprised than excited

Gon just chuckles and gently directs Killua until he’s braces against the wall “Hardly.”

Killua feels something poke at him and can’t repress a smile “Darling, are you having a morning wood?”

“Mmhmm. And I’m going to put it to good use.” Gon smiles against his neck as he begins pumping between plump cheeks

“Be careful not to disturb anything back there, dear.” Killua warns, though it feels great

“Oh! You’re right! We can’t afford to spill any.”

“Here, let me do it. That’s a wife’s job if ever there was one.” Killua offers, turning around and getting on his knees, though the added weight made him the slightest bit unbalanced and woobly. Gon’s boxers were already on the floor and Killua took his manhood in his mouth easily. Licking in long, meticulous strokes he savors the feeling of Gon growing harder in his mouth.

The man in question throws back his head in a moan and grabs at the back of his head, holding him gently in place “My, what a wonderful wife I have! Don’t worry, my love, you’ll have your gift soon enough.”

Just the thought of the treat that awaited him was enough to make Killua impatient and he began to suck harder and with more urgency. That earned him more moans and praise from his husband. Killua’s own manhood was starting to rise but both ignored it.

“Ah! Alright, that’s enough, darling! I think I can take it from here.” Gon cried eventually and Killua relinquished his genitals with a final sweet kiss.

“That’s wonderful, dear. I’m so glad I could help.” Killua says in a sweet voice as he rises from his knees and places and equally sweet kiss on Gon’s lips.

Gon can’t help but laugh at him “You really are something else, my lovely wife.”

Killua responds with a playful wink over his shoulder as he turns back around “Hurry up, darling. I’d hate for all that to go to waste.”

Gon gives another chuckle “Right away, dear.” He says as he reaches between Killua’s pale cheeks and grips at the plug that’s been resting there since last night, when Gon gave him three such gifts as he’s about to give now. The plug is enormous. It has to be, to hold all of Gon’s gifts inside Killua. Even the smallest movement tears a wanton moan from the man in question.

“Are you ready?”

“O-of course, dear. Just be sure to hurry. I don’t—“

“I know. I’ll be sure not to waste any.” Gon says.

Carefully, Gon removes the plug at the same time he pushes himself into Killua’s hungry hole, filling the vacant space so quickly no precious white treasure can escape. The process is a success but it does pull a shuddering scream from Killua, who is left panting and clutching the wall for dear life.

“How does it feel, darling?” Gon asks gently and he grips his lover’s hips.

“Wonderful.” Killua panted “I feel so full.”

“You are.” Gon reminds him “You’re full of my love for you. And I’m going to keep stuffing you full, more and more, until you’re ready to burst, my wonderful wife.”

Killua groaned at the image. He could hardly wait. “Please darling. Please fill me up.”

Gon presses a kiss between his pale shoulder blades “Of course, dear.” He replies sweetly before pounding into him mercilessly.

He didn’t last long. Killua had seen to that. As his beloved unloads another gift into him, Killua feels as it adds to what already inside him. The pressure is starting to build as the love juices push against his insides even more. His stomach bulges just a bit more and Killua accepts the load with a filthy moan from the depths of his soul.

Gon presses a kiss just below his ear “You’re doing wonderful, honey. I’m so proud.”

“It’s not that much.” Killua insists “I can take more. Much more. As much as you can squeeze into me, my love.”

Gon smiles against his shoulder blade, his hands wandering the crest of his belly “I know.” He whispers “But one gift at a time. Any more and I might get careless and it’ll spill out of you. Are you ready for the plug, dear?”

Killua nods and accepts the cold silicon with little more than a groan of protest. When Gon’s done he kisses him soundly on the lips. “Thank you for the present, dear. I love it. Now why don’t you shower and get ready and I’ll have breakfast waiting when you’re done.”

Gon smiled at him with an amused glint in his eye but did as he was told. He was definitely going to enjoy today and they both knew it.

Once he was gone, Killua quickly settled on a navy blue blouse and long skirt. He completed the Look with a string of pearls to compliment the string of hickies Gon had sucked into his pale skin the night before and headed to the kitchen to fix breakfast. The weight in his stomach was more than before, and he was reminded of it with every step. While he was watching the bacon cook he rubbed his rounded belly and hums in satisfaction.

He’s just poured the pancake batter when he spots Gon emerging from the bedroom, his hair still damp. He’s dressed in the nice clothes Killua had laid out for him, frowning as he fiddles with the tie.

“Really, dear,” Killua doesn’t bother to hide the affection in his voice as he ties his lover’s tie for him “Can’t you do anything for yourself?”

Gon blushes and looks away sheepishly. Killua withholds a snicker as he realizes that wasn’t supposed to be part of the scene. Still, he presses a sweet kiss to his cheek before heading back to the stove.

“You look beautiful today.” Gon offers as he settles into his seat at the table

“Thank you! You’re so sweet, honey.” Killua beams as he serves breakfast

The meal passes in comfortable silence. Killua stares at Gon over his coffee cup, a mischievous smile curling at his lips as he slides his foot further and further up the inseam of his leg under the table.

“Something on your mind, dear?” Gon asks as he grazes dangerously close to his groin

“Not at all.” Killua flashes an innocent smile, returning his foot to the floor.

“I’m going to miss you today.”

“Mmm, me too. But you’ll be home for lunch soon enough.”

“Oh, about that, I can’t today. Sorry, honey.”

Killua startled. Oh. That was unexpected.

“Is something wrong, honey?” Gon raises an eyebrow all too innocently

_Asshole!_ Killua curses him in his head, realizing he knows exactly the position he’s putting him in. But on the outside he keeps his cool and only says “Of course not, dear.” While clearing away the dirty dishes.

He places the dishes in the sink and grips tightly at the counter. He shifts his weight experimentally, feeling the way the lewd juices move with him, gauging the force with which they press against his inner walls. “When will you be home then?” He asks meekly

“I’ll be back my six for dinner.”

He glances at the clock. It’s half past seven in the morning. Gon was supposed to leave at eight, and then it would be ten full hours before he got another chance. He would never make it. So he takes a deep breath, turns around… and caves.

“In that case, dear, I wonder if I might ask you for something.”

Gon cocks an eyebrow victoriously “Oh? What could my wonderful wife possibly—“ he doesn’t get to finish the sentence before Killua is kissing the daylights out of him.

The chair makes a squeak of protest as he drops himself into his lover’s unexpectant lap. It’s a messy, heated kiss with pale hands in dark hair and tanned hands on pale ass cheeks and a red smear on Gon’s lips by the time he’s done. “Give me another present before you leave.” Killua whispers in his ear

“So soon?” Gon pants with a grin that proves Killua’s little distraction didn’t quite do the trick.

Killua has no choice but to play along. He picks up a napkin and wipes the lipstick off Gon’s handsome face. The whole time he speaks he refuses to make eye contact and keeps a hand raised in a demure position, as though he might need to cover his mouth if he were to start crying “It’s not that I mean to be greedy. I know better than anyone how precious these gifts you give me are. It’s just… you’re going to be gone all day, my love. And I worry I might grow lonesome.” God, it was such a weird way to beg to be pumped full of cum. But those were the rules of the scenes. He finally meets Gon’s eyes with the best pout he can manage “Please.”

Gon smiles and pecks at his lips “Alright. I could never say no to that face.” He says like he’s agreed to a huge inconvenience on his part “But we’ll need to be quick. I can’t be late today. I’ll get things started while you fix my lunch. I’ll have to leave as soon as you’re satisfied.”

Killua beams and scrambles off his lap “Of course, dear! I’ll get started right away!”

Gon chuckles fondly “What a wonderful wife I have.” He comments as he heads back to the bedroom.

Killua raced to put together the rice, vegetables, and pickled fish. The speed of his movements matched by the racing of his heart. It feels like barely a moment has passed before Gon is summoning him to the bedroom. He pushes him into the mattress face down, flips up his skirt, tears off his underwear, pops him open, and pumps into him all with disarming efficiency. “Tighter!” He keeps barking. At one point growing impatient and gripping his cheeks hard enough to bruise and shoving them as close together as he could manage with his throbbing member between them, granting him the most friction possible. Killua dosen’t dare complain about the brutal pace or rough treatment. He just lets the pillows swallow his whines and moans and lets himself be used. He accepts the fresh deposit with a high-pitched moan, holding back as much sound as he can as he feels his insides expand to accommodate.

“You can’t spill even a single drop.” Gon reminds him as he returns the oversized plug. He gives the plug an extra push to empathize his point, driving it further into his lover.

“Ah!” Killua gasps at the unexpected sensation “I wouldn’t dream of it, my love.” Killua assures him, face flushed and voice breathy.

“You’re awfully sensitive like this, aren’t you?” Gon observes “Oh I wish I could stay and play with you longer.”

“But you’ve been doing so well at work lately. I’m so proud of you, sweetie.” Killua counters sweetly. Then he notices Gon’s limp penis is specked with white. “Ah, let me.” He offers and repositions himself so he can clean the offending fluid away with his tongue. Gon runs a hand through his hair as he hums his approval.

When the tongue bath is done, Killua tucks Gon back into his pants, zips his him up, and seals it with a kiss on his fly. “All right. You’re all set.” He announces, a little sad at the thought Gon was actually about to leave.

Gon looks like he’s about to go. But then, suddenly his eyes light up and he gasps as an idea suddenly hits him. “Hang on! I have an idea!” He says louder than he needed, given Killua’s right next to him, and starts rifling through their nightstand drawer.

Killua is taken aback, having no idea what Gon’s going on about. “Uh, dear? Didn’t you have to—“

“It won’t take a minute!” Gon insists “Open your shirt.”

“Uh, what?” Killua asks, fingering the buttons on his blouse open anyway. Apparently, he didn’t go fast enough for Gon’s liking becuase the next thing he knows his shirt’s been ripped open and he can’t hold back a gasp. “Careful! I’m the one who has to sew back on any buttons you rip off.” He chides

“Sorry. Here.” Is all Gon offers as an apology and Killua dosen’t even have time to process how annoying that is before something cold and metal clamps around his nipple. And not a second before he’s processed that the clamp tightens so harshly it rips a moan from his lips.

“I want you to wear these the whole time I’m gone. Don’t you dare loosen them any more than this.” Gon instructs as he fixes the other nipple clamp in place at what must be their tightest setting. The pair is golden and linked by a matching heavy gold chain. “By the time I come home…” rather than finish the sentence he just drags a thumb down his rosy areola, which sends sparks flying down Killua’s spine.

His blue eyes are blown wide. He lifts the gold chain suspended between his rosy buds. He wants to smack Gon, and tell him what a jerk he is. But instead he smiles graciously and says “It’s beautiful. Thank you, darling.”

Gon smiles at him and presses a short kiss first to Killua’s red lips and then to the growing swell of his stomach.

“You’re beautiful.” He insists with a sincerity that still makes Killua’s cheeks burn, even after all these years.

He clears his throat “Dear, don’t you have to go?”

“Hm?” Gon checks his watch “Oh crap! I’m gonna be late!” He rushes out the door with Killua at his heels, making sure he remembers his lunch.

“Good luck! I love you!” Killua calls after him as Gon’s back grows smaller and smaller. He can’t help the wave of affection that surges through him, bringing a sincere, soft smile to his lips.

Then he looks down and remembers the nipple clamps.

He decides to start with the bed and it dosen’t take long to realize just how much trouble he’s gotten himself into. Firstly, with the addition of his fifth gift Killua has officially entered “uncomfortably full” territory. Moving at all is awkward and unbalanced with the extra weight and now every movement carries repercussions for the love juices inside him, causing them to swish and swirl inside him. When he stands still, the pool together, which adds pressure to his lower half. The juices press against his plug, wanting to leak free but Killua won’t allow that. It’s awkward to walk about but completely doable.

But the second he bends over to strip the sheets from the bed, or pluck up the towels Gon carelessly left on the bathroom floor, it’s a different matter entirely. He loses the support of his legs as gravity takes hold on the fluid inside him and suddenly the only thing keeping them inside was his own thin inner walls. His muscles stretch uncomfortably to accommodate the increased pressure. Killua has to bite his lip to hold back the gasp or lewd moan, depending on how sharply he moves. 

Adding to the difficulty was the gold nipple clamps tucked beneath his blouse. Naturally, they were keeping him constantly stimulated, unable to forget about their presence. But there’s also the gold chain that links them together. It’s heavy and tugs on the clamps, sending shockwaves with and sudden movement. Leaning forward changes the direction the clamps are pulled in and the pressure comes back to him all the sharper for it. Moving his spine more than five degrees forward would end in his body being assaulted from two directions with no way to counter. It was horribly distracting. 

By the time the linens are safely inside a humming washing machine he’s already breathing hard. His thighs tremble. The bed still isn’t even close to made.

He doesn’t dare look under his skirt. He knew he was a dripping mess already. Not that it did him any good. He was forbidden from removing the cock ring that kept him pinched off. No matter how horny or stimulated he was it wouldn’t come to anything more than some watery precum. As long as he’s full of Gon’s precious seed he had no business releasing his own. 

He rubs his hands down the swell of his stomach. It had grown larger, of course, now he suspected anyone would notice his bulge. He smiled at the thought. 

He takes deep breath and calms himself. As long as he didn’t bend over, the discomfort was tolerable. As long as be knew that, he could work around it. Changing position from standing to kneeling and cover versa were also a challenge, but one that could be felt with. He clenches his fist, filled with new determination. As long as he knew what was coming, he could handle this.

He changed the sheets and made the bed. He watered the plants while waiting for the laundry. When the linens are done he moves them to the dryer and puts in the first load of clothes. Then he mixes together the marinade, coats the lamb meat in it, and sets it aside. He washes the windows. The dryer’s done. He dosen’t have to iron the linens so he just folds them and puts them back in the closet. He cleans the bathroom counter and mirror and is daunted by the toilet and bath tub, the cleaning of both being two tasks that would certainly require him to both kneel and bend over and the thought fills him with dread. He goes and cleans the kitchen counter instead.

Washing and ironing the clothes takes a while. In the back of his mind, he thinks maybe Gon has a point when he makes fun of Killua for his enormous wardrobe. When he’s done with that he lugs our the crock pot to start on dinner. The stove is in an awful state, so he sprays some cleaner on them and leaves it to work while he starts chopping vegetables for the stew. Once the stove is clean he gets out the marinated lamb meat and browns it lightly before tossing everything together in the crockpot to cook. He figures while he’s cooking he might as well start in dessert. But as he goes to preheat the oven he notices it’s in as bad a state as the stove and sighs, knowing he’ll have to do it all over. He sprays the cleaner and gets to work on the pie. He’s just started scrubbing off the grime when his phone rings.

“Hi sweetie!” Gon’s chipper voice greets him 

“Hi honey.” Killua responds, more focused on if he can reach the back of the oven without bending over or he’ll just have to suck it up “How’s your day going?”

“Oh it’s fine. I keep wishing you were here though.”

“Well that’s sweet but—“

“And then I remembered something!” Gon cuts him off excitedly 

“Did you forget something at home?” Killua asks, raising an eyebrow suspiciously. He knew his lover well enough to know that time usually meant trouble.

“Nope. I… Well, actually, made it’s better if I just show you.” 

“Show me? How are you going to— AH!” Suddenly Killua is doubled over, feeling all the effects that has on his body today, and clutching the counter for dear life.

“Oh what a wonderful noise! I wish I could see you right now. I bet you look stunning, darling.” Gon whines 

“Wha— darling, did you—?” Is all Killua can manage as the viciously tight clamps on his nipples and the ring keeping his cock pinched off keep vibrating furiously 

“Isn’t it great?” Gon’s overly cheerful voice exclaims “This way I can keep you company even when I’m not there.” 

Killua’s knees are starting to fail him as he manages, in a weaker voice than he’d like “O-oh? Is that right? That’s wonderful, dear. You’re so thoughtful!”

Gon chuckles over the line “I thought you’d like that, my wonderful wife. By the way, what’s for dessert?” Gon asks

“Uh, blueberry pie.” Killua answers, too dazed to give the question much thought until he hears Gon snort “What?”

“You sure you don’t want to go with a cream pie?”

“Oh my god, Gon.” Killua groans, unable to care that he just broke scene for the first time all day

“Because I’ve noticed you like a good cream pie.”

“I’m going to kick your ass when this is over just for that.”

Gon gasps with false innocence “Just for that? What else have I done?”

“I’ll see you at six, dear.” Killua growls 

“Okay! Love you! Bye!” Gon replies happily before hanging up.

The vibrating shuts off soon after the line goes dead but the threat lingers something awful. 

Killua considers it a blessing the vibrator stay dead as he removes the hot pie from the oven and leaves it to cool. Because his work cleaning the floors and tidying the living room is regularly interrupted with sudden with short but intense bursts of activity. Once, it startled him so bad he dropped the mop and was forced to bend over completely to pick it up, all while the devices continue to hum around his most sensitive parts. He’s cursing himself for doing the laundry so early with the way his dick is sobbing beneath his skirt. 

Eventually, the time comes where he can’t put off the inevitable anymore. He’s going to have to clean the bathroom. 

He starts with the toilet. His large belly pinched horribly between the cold bowl and his own body, the fluid seeking release. He bites his lip to quiet the whimper as he bends over the bowl and gets to work. His nipples are by now an angry red, swollen from the harsh treatment and they’ve only gotten more sensitive to the changing direction of the chain as the day’s gone on. The vibrators thankfully remain dead as he scrubs the bowl clean but Killua still finds himself wiping sweat off his brow by the time it’s over.

Next is the bathtub with its waterstains and ring. Killua bites his lip as he leans forward, his muscles burn as they start to accommodate the foreign weight. His sensitive buds send waves of electricity through him as the chain tugs them downward painfully.

He’s just begun to scrub when his nipples start humming. He he has to bite his lip to hold back the whine that wants to escape him. But it’s one of the lower settings and he’s able to maintain control. He keeps scrubbing away furiously and the ring lifts away under his furious ministrations. 

Soon he has to reposition himself to reach the further side of the tub, his things trembling though he’d never admit it. And that’s when things go from bad to worse because at just the wrong moment, and with no warning, his cock ring alights with a vengeance. Killua is taken by surprise and his balance fails him, causing him to tumble into the tub with a loud crash. The shower knob gets knocked on his way down and Killua finds himself soaked on his back in the tub. He barely has the mental capacity to register the water as his penis is stimulated by the unforgiving pace of the vibrator. He feels flush, the bathroom full of the sound of his pants, his fingers trying and failing to find purchase on the slick tub. Then his body is wracked by a new feeling, one that is warm and strong and ungodly enjoyable. One that causes his head to fall back, his spine to arch, and his jaw to go slack with a loud, broken, wail of a moan.

The vibrators shut off shortly after it’s passed but it does little to lessen the cherry red hue of Killua’s face. He turns off the shower, feeling hot, sensitive, and humiliated. He wonders if Gon knows what he just did. He checks under his skirt. There’s no significant change except for the large quantity of precum that definitely would have stained through his skirt if it wasn’t already being washed away by the shower. Dimly, Killua realizes his makeup must be ruined. 

There’s still half a ring around the tub. Killua really dosen’t want to finish cleaning it. But he also really dosen’t want Gon to ask why he didn’t finish his chores. In truth, he’s not sure what his darling husband would do if he knew what just happened but the mere idea of admitting it is mortifying. 

In the end, he finishes his cleaning before climbing out of the tub. He strips out of his wet clothes and dries himself off. Down his front he can see the shiny gold chain attached to his painfully tight nipple clamps, his bulging belly large with five “presents” from his love, and the black cock ring that brought him to completion without letting him actually complete anything. His balls have grown red and swollen to match his nipples. 

As he’s contemplating the state of the day, his nipple clamps start humming low and slow. Killua glances and the clock and realizes why. Gon will be home soon and he’s sure he’d love to come home to a needy, desperate, slut of a wife. Setting his jaw he snatches up his wet clothes and storms off to get ready for dinner. 

Killua’s nearly done setting the table when he hears the door open and Gon step inside. 

“I’m home!” He chimes before sweeping Killua up into a full, deep kiss. 

“Welcome home, dear.” Killua answers with a sweet, doting, smile 

“I brought flowers.” He says, pulling out a bouquet 

“Well, aren’t you sweet! I’ll put these in water right away.” Killua goes to the cabinet and pulls out a vase, fiercely ignoring the continued slow, steady hum around his nipples.

“What’s with this?” Gon asks, indicating his outfit 

“Oh, I just wanted to look nice for you, darling. Do you like it?” He says pulling at the flirty, frilly skirt of his purple floral print dress with white stalkings underneath. He’d also reapplied his makeup and let his hair down, now tying it back with a ribbon.

Gon laughs. He takes Killua’s hand and kisses at his long, nimble fingers. “You look beautiful, my love. Like always.” He says with such warmth and sincerity it’s almost disarming. Almost.

“Oh my! Do you mean that?” Killua asks while smiling demurely

Gon grins back, grabbing Killua by the hips in order to pull his closer and keeping his hands rested on the bulge of his stomach “You know I do.” 

Killua responds by gently but firmly removing his hands from him “Take a seat, dear. Dinner’s ready.” He instructs 

Gon doesn’t protest. And why would he? Either way, he gets to satisfy one hunger. 

Killua serves dinner. He sits up straight in his chair with a napkin in his lap and takes small bites and makes no effort to engage in conversation. He does, however, dab excessively at his mouth and fiddles absentmindedly with both the string of pearls around his neck and the buttons on his bodice. Not quite flirting but sending signals to get Gon hot under the collar. Because if Gon wants sex as soon as he steps in the door he can damn well be the one to ask for it. Or beg. Begging would be nice.

When his back is turned cutting pie the vibrators quietly go dead. Killua pretends he dosen’t notice.

If the way Gon stares at him during dinner isn’t enough evidence it’s working the way he grabs him around the waist and kisses at his neck while he’s doing the dishes certainly is. 

“Darling do have any idea how adorable you look right now?” He breathes against his skin 

Killua simply giggles, reaching a hand up to pet as his lover’s face without turning to acknowledge him. 

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you all day.” Gon continues, nibbling at his ear “My cute wife waiting for me at home. Waiting for me. Filled with my love.” He punctuates his point with a sharp squeeze around Killua’s waist that squeezes the fluid inside him with it and rips a surprised gasp from him at the somewhat painful sensation.

“Don’t do that!” He scolds, slapping the offending hands away “I’m so full already, you can’t just squeeze me recklessly.” 

Gon blinks, looking surprised for about a second before a mischievous smile spreads across his face and a pair of calloused hands slip up Killua’s skirt “I can’t squeeze you?” He says in his ear and Killua holds back a groan at his poor choice of words “But what if I were to squeeze you... here?” Calloused fingers softly need at his thighs “Or here?” He pinches and plays with his ass cheeks and Killua has to bite his lip as the pleasure builds despite himself “Or what about…” a hand slides up his buck and around his shoulder, just barely dipping under his neckline before he pulls away.

“Dear, it isn’t nice to tease!”

“Oh, come on sweetheart. Don’t be so selfish.” Gon answers, stepping right back into Killua’s space. He takes his hand and kisses his way from the knuckles up his arm and finally dragging his lip on his shoulder, where he looks up at him with a sly grin. “I haven’t seen my beautiful wife all day. You’re not the only one who was lonely, you know.” 

As he speaks, he takes Killua’s hands and guides them back to the dinner table, where he takes his place and situates Killua in his lap. “Please, honey, let me see you.” He seals their lips in a short, tender kiss and when Killua looks down again he’s working open the buttons on his dress “All of you.”

Killua’s gotten what he wanted but he still can’t help but look away and blush as Gon undresses him, knowing what he’ll find. When a soft gasp from the man underneath him signals that he’s found it, the blush only grows worse. 

“I… I did what you asked.” He offers meekly 

“I can see that.” Gon confirms “Oh, dear, you did wonderful. I’m so happy.” Killua’s sure his face is as red as his nipples by now. He’s always been weak to this kind of praise. That said, Gon  really didn’t need to yank on his chain in order to pull him into a kiss. Swallowing the noise of surprise and pain the man in his lap makes with gusto. When he pulls away there is only glee in his expression “Now, then…” he says as he finally starts to release the clamps.

After such intense pressure for such a long period of time, even the release of that pressure has Killua wincing. His buds have swollen into proper blossoms over the course of the day, and an angry red dusts his pale chest. Once he’s removed one clamp, Gon carelessly lets it fall and dangle off the remaining nipple. The weight of the clamp yanking on the sensitive bud and drawing a sharp moan from Killua. 

“Dear, please!” He whines. 

Gon smiles, his eyes alight with excitement as he removes the other clamp. Killua’s stomach churns with anticipation at what comes next. 

Gon begins by testing the waters. He blows on the swollen, abused, and overly sensitive bud and when it sends sparks down Killua’s spine so intense jumps in his lap his face splits in a wicked grin.

In an instant, Killua’s head is thrown back and loud moans flying from him as Gon licks and sucks on his tender, sensitive spot. His tongue is course and wet and somehow both soothing and electrifying on his nipples. A small part of Killua’s mind is humiliated that he can be so far gone already. That Gon can make him crumble with just his tongue. But after a long day of constant stimulation and teasing he’s so pent up the rest of him can’t be bothered to care. 

While his mouth works Killua’s chest his hand needs and strokes up his inner thigh. Pinching and pleasuring the soft skin there. As his hand reaches up his skirt he works closer and closer to his crotch. Then all at once he’s palming him through the already wet, lacy panties. Killua is seeing stars until a large, calloused hand cups around his balls and  _squeezes_. 

It’s all too much. 

He finds himself struggling to sit upright. Tugging on Gon’s forearm “Hey wait! Not there! Dear, stop it!” He whines. And for a moment he’s afraid he won’t stop and he’ll be shoved right over the edge and reduced to a messy, sobbing, pathetic, undignified thing of a man. He would not allow himself to be reduced to that so easily.

But he does stop. He puffs a sigh and releases his nipples with a wet pop. “You’re being unreasonable, sweetheart.” He tells him “Have some patience, dear, I’ll fuck you soon.”

Killua’s face, already flush from their activities, goes scarlet. “Wh-What?” 

Gon chuckles, amused “There’s no need to be ashamed. I know you want me to. You’ve been carrying around my love all day. You want another present don’t you? It’s adorable really. I just wanted to have some fun with you first is all. But if your that eager I guess we can start now.” 

He stands up, forcing a stunned Killua to do the same. 

“I… I, Uh…”

Gon looks at him with an innocently cocked eyebrow “Unless you’re going to tell me I’m wrong?” He grabs Killua by the jaw, forcing him to look him in the eye “Tell me you don’t want that.”

Killua flushes, helpless in Gon’s hands “I want that.” He admits

Gon smiles “I know you do. Don’t worry, you’ve more than earned it.” He presses a sweet kiss to his lips, turns him around, and shoves him down harshly until he’s flush against the kitchen table. His stomach squished awkwardly. His bodice is still unbuttoned and it leaves his nipples exposed, flush against the cool wood. 

“We need to be careful about the angel. Can’t risk any slipping out.” Gon explains as he hikes up his skirt and starts stripping him of his undergarments. Killua’s face burns as his ass is presented bare to the cool evening air. It’s not exactly the most dignified position he’s ever been in. 

Gon rips out the plug and inserts himself in its stead with a quick, decisive motion and as he slides in he releases a pleased moan. “Oh, wow, darling you really are full. I don’t know how you managed to clean the apartment and get a meal on with all this inside you. Was it hard?” He says as he starts to roll his hips

“I can name a few things that were hard today.” Killua quips “But… no, that wasn’t. Every time I felt it moving inside me I just had another reminder of how much you love me.”

Gon must like what he hears becuase his pace speeds up “Oh? I guess you won’t mind adding more to that then.”

Killua smiles, closing his eyes in contentment “Never. Fill me up with your love, darling.”

From there, the kitchen was quickly filled with the lewd sounds if skin snapping against skin and moaning.

“I wish…” Killua panted “I wish it didn’t have to be at this angle.”

“I told you. If we’re not careful—“

“I know why!” Killua interrupted “It’s just… I can’t really see you from this angle. I want to see your face as you deliver my gift.”

“I know what you mean. I want to see your face when you take. Though your moans are a nice substitute.” 

Killua opened his mouth to retort but at that moment he felt his walls strain to expand as another gift was added to the pile. And suddenly Killua was incapable of intelligent speech. 

Gon kisses at his ear as he plugged up the mess. “Beautiful.” He whispered in his ear and Killua’s face burned against the cool wood. 

Gon straightened their clothes and pulled Killua back to his feet and straight into a long, heated kiss. The kind Killua can’t help but sigh into as he wraps his arms around his beloved to hold him as close as possible. 

“You’re absolutely beautiful.” Gon smiles against his lips when he’s pulled away even the smallest bit. His hands wander to rest on his stomach, now just a bit larger and heavier after accepting another gift. “You’re so large already and this isn’t even close to all the love I could give you. I know I tell you how much I love you but I hope you really understand. Now that you’ve carried a portion of it around with you.” 

It’s all Killua can do to turn his head and try to hide his blushing face as much as possible. “I know, my love. I’ll take good care of it.” Gon beams at him and presses another sweet kiss to his lips. 

He leaves Killua’s arms to go fiddle with the radio, and once he’s found a song he likes he come back and takes Killua by the hand and waist.

“What are you doing?” Killua squeaks as his stomach has some complains about the swaying and spinning movement

“Dance with me.” 

It sounds like an innocent, even romantic request but the thought of dancing when he’s already had to be mindful of everystep and angel of his spine today makes his stomach churn—literally. He’s even fuller than he was before, and his body all the more sensitive for it. 

“Uh—I—“ He tries to come up with an excuse but he feels Gon’s grip on him and knows it’s already too late. 

If bending over was awkward and uncomfortable, then being swung around, twirled and fucking dipped was goddamn torturous. The whole time Gon smiles like he’s holding back laughter and Killua can only think of two things while at his mercy like this. That he is going to murder the shit out of him and that he’s very glad he already took the nipple clamps off.

The dance comes to an end with Killua leaning on Gon’s broad chest, face flushed, panting, and trying to hide how his thighs tremble beneath his skirt but he knows he’s doing a poor job. 

“Y-You must be tired after a long day.” He manages, forcing himself to stand steady “I’ll go run a bath.” 

It’s little more than a veiled attempt to get out of Gon’s arms and catch his breath a little. He’s sure Gon sees through it but takes pity on him anyway. “Sounds perfect.” He agrees with a short, honey-sweet kiss to his lips. 

“Ah, you’re just in time.” Killua says as he pulls his hand out of the water as Gon enters the freshly (painstakingly) cleaned bathroom

“It smells nice in here.” He notes

“I just added the bath salts and bubble bath. It’s all set.” Killua explains, struggling to rise with the extra weight.

“Aw, how thoughtful. Thank you, dear.” Gon says, wrapping an arm around his hips and pulling him into him and pressing a kiss to his cheek “Hm?” 

Suddenly his hand is gripping at Killua’s ass

Killua tried to cover with a laugh “What are you doing?” 

“I swear your ass looks bigger now.” He says matter of factly 

It’s a flash fire on Killua’s face. He could swear steam is escaping from his ears. Somehow all that manages to escape his mouth is “H-Have a nice soak, dear.”

“Wha—hey!” Gon catches his hand before he can leave “You mean you’re not gonna join me?”

Killua’s face still burns and his beloved is doing nothing to help “I, uh… can’t tonight.” 

“Oh yeah.” Gon says dumbly. Did he forget!? “Still, can’t you stay with me a while?” He pouts

Killua giggles “You’re such a baby sometimes, darling.” But Gon only pouts harder and Killua caves with a sigh “Oh, fine. I guess I can wash your back or something.” 

Gon grins in victory. He strips off his robe and settles into the warm water with a sigh of contentment. 

It’s ironic that after almost falling to his knees because of this bulging belly, Killua finds actually getting on his knees to be awkward and difficult. He dosen’t have the nipple clamps any more but his stomach is larger and heavier than before and it’s a challenge just to move around it. 

Gon smiles happily as Killua scrubs shampoo through his scalp, even earning him some… rewarding sighs and once a moan as he works. The radio is still playing in the background. The bath does smell nice. Killua finds himself longing to join him. He decides that’s his cue to leave before he does something stupid. Or before Gon decides to make another comment about his ass. He somehow manages to slip away after washing Gon’s back for him. 

About twenty minutes later he’s just put away the last of the dishes when a damp pair of hands covers his eyes. 

“I have a surprise for you.” Gon says excitedly and Killua goes stiff because his other surprises today have involved nipple clamps and vibrators. 

But all he says is “Oh?” And allows himself to be led around anyway. 

“Okay, ready?” Gon asks soon

“As I’ll ever be.”

Gon chuckles and drops his hands.

Killua blinks “What’s this?” He asks dumbly

“What does it look like?”

“Uh, we’re in the bathroom?” 

“And?” 

“And? And what? It’s just the bathroom. Why? Did you do something?” 

“Well, not much.” Gon admits, smiling playfully “But I did lay some towels down for you.”

“I told you to stop leaving them on the—“ but there are no towels on the floor. Confused, Killua turns around and spies a couple fresh, fluffy towel laid out on the counter. He turns back to Gon with only a quirked eyebrow, asking for answers

“Have you noticed,” he says as he steps forward and grabs Killua around the waist and Killua gasps as he feels something poke his back from Gon’s robe “That you can see me?”

Killua stares at Gon in the large mirror over the counter and is struck with the rare realization that he might be in love with a genius. 

“What do you say? Are you up for another present, honey? You did say you wanted to see me.” Gon reminds him

Killua smiles slyly “I see you’ve already gotten started.”

Gon chuckles “Well, it’s easy when I have such a beautiful wife.” He says as he starts kissing at his neck, Killua rolling his head easily to allow him greater access.

His hands wander his body, squeezing and caressing and it’s not long before Killua feels like putt in his lover’s hands. Then Gon drops onto his knees, and Killua makes a sound of surprise.

“What are you—“

“Just watch.” Gon instructs “I want you to see what you look like. The expressions that drive me wild.”

With that he dives up under his skirt and Killua is left looking at his own flushed face, alone, in the mirror as it dawns on him exactly what he’s about to see.

Gon slowly rolls down his stalkings and starts by licking a long stripe up his thing. Killua keeps his face collected. He peppers his buttock with kisses. Killua keeps his face collected (despite the growing blush). Fingers massage at his soft inner thighs. Killua keeps his face collected. He feels teeth sink into his soft flesh as Gon starts sucking hickies and Killua can’t keep in the gasp. Gon swipes the underside of his balls with his tongue and Killua lets out a filthy moan. 

He feels Gon smile against his ass.

Like many times before, once the crack has been made, it only gets worse from there. He watches as his face seems to melt before his eyes. Under Gon’s ministrations his jaw slackens, his fingers grip at the towels like he would sheets, and his pupils are blown wide.

With one especially strong suck Killua's weak knees release. Not enough to bring him crashing down but enough that there's suddenly a Gon's face imprint in his butt. Kiulla rightens himself immediately, his face a wildfire of embarrassment. But in one fluid motion Gon pops up from under his skirt and snatches him around the middle (squeezing a little too hard and earning a whine as he does) laughing all the while.

"Did you see?" He asks happily, holding Killua captive in his arms

Instead of answering, Killua just buries his burning face in his hands.

"Aw, don't be like that!" Gon whines, tugging gently at wrists that will not budge. "I haven't even given you your present yet." he adds in a lower, more dangerous voice

And just like that Killua finds himself in almost the same situation he was in in the kitchen. Bent over at the waist, as his beloved pounds into him from behind. Except instead of just seeing Gon's face, the intense stare he gives the spot where the two meet and the doting looks he's seen on him a thousand times, he sees his own as well. He sees how his body lurches forward a bit every time the two meet. How the harsh lighting both illuminates the hickies on his neck and makes his pale skin and white hair seem to glow. How his makeup has been smeared over the course of their love-making. How no amount of lip biting can hide how obviously aroused he is. It's a new wave of both humiliation and horniness that leaves him feeling like he's drowning in it. And when Gon delivers his gift, Killua accepts it with something more akin to a howl than a moan.

The sound of gunshots and explosions fill the living room and Killua can’t help but roll his eyes. He’s never been a big fan of these over-the-top action movies. But Gon’s never been a fan of his schlocky gore-fests and if he can sit through Saw 4, adorably peekingthrough his fingers albeit, he can sit through Fast and the Furious. And after everything that’s happened today, it’s nice to sit down and relax. He’d barely noticed how tiring all that housework was until he wasn’t doing it any more. That said the smell of Gon’s feet as he massages them wasn’t exactly helping his mood. 

“Oh! We should have some popcorn!” Gon suggests 

“That’s a great idea, honey. I’ll go make some.” Killua agreed sweetly mostly becuase he’d take an exactas to not have to touch Gon’s feet anymore.

The task dosen’t take long, but it is harder than expected. He’s so full now even walking is awkward and sharp movements almost painful. Still, there’s not much to popping microwave popcorn and grabbing some sodas out of the fridge so it’s relatively painless. He returns to the living room surrounded by a buttery aroma. 

But as he’s handing Gon the bowl of popcorn it slips in his hand, in a move he’s not sure was accidental but not sure was on purpose either, and about half the bowl goes tumbling into the floor. 

“Ah, crap.” Gon mutters “Sorry, honey.”

Killua wants to smack him as he watches kernels roll under the couch. But instead he just sighs and forces a smile. “O-oh, it’s okay, dear. I’ll just go get a broom.” 

Gon, of course, dosen’t loft a finger to help as Killua struggles to gather all the popcorn into the a dustpan before the butter has a chance to stain. It takes him a few trips, and bending over to pick up the dust pan is difficult, and his body really is tired by now. But he's able to get through it without any major problems. That is, until he's about to drop back into the sofa when Gon pipes up  "I think you missed some under the couch, dear." and Killua wants to scream.

"Ah, r-right."

"You should get a wash cloth for the carpet too. Otherwise the butter will stain."

"... Right."

There's no way to reach under the couch from his upright position with a broom. To reach under there, he has to get on all fours. His muscles burning as gravity pulls on his heavy, swollen stomach. It's worse that he could've predicted from leaning too far over two presents ago. It dosen't help that he can feel Gon watching him the whole time. Large and round and... swaying with every movement. His comment about his ass swelling up echoes in his mind and his face burns just from the memory.

When finally it's done and there's no more mess to clean, Killua stumbles back to the couch where Gon pulls him in under his arm ready to snuggle and watch the rest of the move. Killua gives him a glare that translates to _"You're a jerk, Freeces."_ And Gon smiles innocently and feeds him some popcorn.

The rest of the evening passes uneventfully. They watch the movie and Gon keeps cuddling him. The movie is still boring but Killua can't really find it in him to mind. He rests his head on Gon's shoulder and his eyes start to droop without him noticing.

As the credits roll, Gon presses a kiss to his temple and says softly "What do you say? Should we call it a day?"

Killua makes a noise of protest but Gon just chuckles. "Come on." he says and scoops Killua up in his arms

"Hey! Put me down!" Killua protests, pushing weakly at his face, but Gon only snickers and keeps carrying him to the bedroom

"You look exhausted, dear." Gon notes as he helps him out of his clothes "Today must've been pretty hard on you, huh?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Killua insisted

Gon smiles and seals their mouths together, pushing Killua onto his back on the bed as he climbs ontop of him. 

"You're so cute when you lie."

Killua feels his face burn and suddenly can't hold eye contact, very aware of his nakedness "It's no big deal."

”I disagree.” Gon says, stealing another peck. His hands wander the stretched surface of his stomach  ”You carried all this inside of you all day, and still managed to play your part perfectly. You really are amazing, my love.” 

Killua wants to hide his face in his hands again. Gon kisses a line down his chest, over his belly, and wandering towards his aching cock.

”You must be so pent up.” Killua feels a hand fiddle with his cock ring and suddenly his hand is wrapped around it’s wrist

”Wait.” He says “Give me another.”

Gon cocks his eyebrow, his face a combination of amused and impressed “Oh? You want more?” He teases

”I’m not full yet.” Killua insists “And didn’t you say you’d stuff me with your love until I was ready to burst?” 

Gon can only laugh at that “I guess I did.”

He gives Killua another searing kiss and Killua plunges a hand into his soft pajama pants, pumping him mercilessly to get him started and making Gon groan into his mouth. When he’s ready, Gon flips him over into his stomach so the fluid won’t be disturbed. The mattress and pillows are soft and much more comfortable than the rigid counter tops they’d used before. It helps cushion his even-larger belly. And while he would like to see Gon’s face again, he can’t say he’ll miss seeing himself get wrecked again.

”You’re sure about this? It won’t be too much?” Gon checks as he is about to remove the plug.

Killua smiles into the pillows “Don’t worry about me, darling. Unless you’re trying to say you don’t have any more love to give me. I’d be just devastated if this was all there was.”

He can feel more than see the grin that cuts across his beloved’s face “You absolute scamp. Alright, if that’s what you want.”

It doesn’t take long after he starts for Killua to realize he may have bitten off more than he can chew. His body is starting to come down from the stimulation all day and what’s left is fatigue and hyper sensitivity. Gon churns his love juices inside of him and it feels like there’s a hurricane attacking his organs. He needs and caresses his soft flesh and it’s like parts of his are being flattened and pinched off. He rolls his still ruby red nipples between his fingers and it feels like he’s being bit by a venomous snake. He delivers his present and Killua buries his face in his pillow to hide his sobs becuase his muscles are stretching and burning and it’s officially become painful with this last load. Even Gon plugging up his mess is more painful than usual.

He tries to resist as Gon tugs in his shoulder but in the end it’s no use. He flips him back over, exposing both his now painfully stretched out stomach, holding a full eight loads of love juice, and the tears that gather in the corner of his eyes.

”Oh, dear.” Gon says at the sight, gently wiping away a tear “Too much?” 

“I’m sorry.” Killua sobs “I thought I—“ B ut Gon’s already kissing him 

“There’s nothing to apologize for. Darling, I’m so proud of you.” 

“I-I wanted—“

”Shh. I know. It’s okay. You would’ve had to stop at some point.” Gon assures him, stroking along his bulging belly “You’re too full right now, my love. The pressure is just too much.” 

He manurers himself back between Killua’s legs. “Oh, well.” His voice comes from behind Killua’s belly as this time his cock ring is released and Killua lets out a groan as a pressure he’s lived with all day, so long he’d gotten used to it and could almost ignore it, falls away “Guess we’ll just have to release some.”

With that he takes Killua’s throbbing member into his mouth and starts lapping up his juices with his tongue. He drags a line down his balls, so red and swollen with unreleased seed try resemble a red delishous more than they do a man’s genitals. Every movement from either tongue or fingers is a fresh wave of excruciating pleasure that has Killua moaning and arching his back so much you might mistake it for an exorcism. 

He’s not sure how long he lasts. Probably not long after being denied all day. But when he does, bucking into Gon’s mouth with a scream, he knows there must be a crap ton of love juices spraying out of him. Yet Gon takes them all and he barely has time to thing, in his thick haze of pleasure, that he’s filling him with his love too. 

”Oh god! It feels so gross flowing down my leg!” Killua whines, burning his face in his hands and hiding in Gon’s shoulder as the shower sprays around them. 

Gon chuckles and keeps working shampoo into his alabaster locks. “I’m really surprised you held so much. You did wonderful today, Killua.” 

Killua only whines again and refuses to look up. 

“I guess it’s my turn to play the housewife tomorrow.” Gon comments “Of course, you already took care of most of the cleaning that had to get done, so I’ll mostly just be making you yummy food and taking care of things so you can rest.”

”Oh yeah, by the way, did you know we life like fucking pigs?” Killua comments “Seriously, why’s this apartment so dirty?”

“Couldn’t tell ya.”

”The dancing was unnecessary.” Killua days after a while 

Gon laughed “Really? Because you looked like you were having a great time.” 

“Gon! Don’t be a jerk.” Killua scolds 

“Sorry.” Gon says though he dosen’t sound particularly sorry 

Another minute of so passes of silence in the shower before Killua feels Gon grab at his ass again.

”What are you doing?” Killua says, really not feeling like going another round

”I think I was wrong before.” Gon says “I think your ass is just getting bigger.”

”Gon!”


End file.
